Selfless
by ishala8
Summary: Kagome, daughter to a wealthy family, is devastated when her father dies. Now, cliché dreams, strange powers, arranged marriages, blooming friendship, passionate love and an evil stepmother create a living nightmare for a girl who is truly selfless.
1. Chapter 1: Kagome Higurashi

**Hello, everyone! I really hope you like this Ses/Kag fan fic. I only want to warn you that this first chapter is the most boring one out of them all. I just wanted to give you a bit of an insight to Kagome's way of thinking in this story and that is the whole purpose of the chapter.**

**This story didn't start out as a fan fic. Together with fan fics I'm also writing actual books and this was one of my abandoned ideas. It has changed slightly to compensate the Inu cast but the basic ideas are the same. The thing is that with this new version, Sesshomaru doesn't make an appearance until much later in the story so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to respective copyright owners. I do not claim ownership. **

* * *

**Selfless**

_Chapter 1: Kagome Higurashi_

By: ishala8

* * *

"Dad, dad, you're back!"

My dad owns half of the most successful of multinational companies around the world. Saying that dad is one of the richest men on Earth isn't considered bragging in my case. The fact is recognized internationally, reason as to why he is always away on business trips.

Yes, you pretty much get the idea: dad had been _everywhere_! Hearing that he gets to spend each week of the year in a different country would have been enough to make anyone jealous. Not me. Oh, _yes_, he gets to live in five star hotels all the time and fly around the world while we, as his family, get to live in a huge, luxurious mansion with hundreds of servants and loads of money.

Who even _cares_ about all that? Who is happy growing up without a dad? We _do _get to see him every other weekend, but was it enough? Is it enough to have him home for such a short time that he doesn't even get to unpack his suitcase before leaving once more? Even when he _is_ at home, who wants a dad who doesn't look up from his computer screen unless it is so that he can answer one of his numerous phones?

I hate not having him at home, not knowing him. Never had I seen my dad for more than two days in a row. How do you think _that_ makes me feel? Not so good, let me tell you.

Just a week ago it was my birthday. I had a huge party at the most expensive hotel in the state. Practically everyone who was anyone was there! The most prominent chefs in the country designed my cake and birthday buffet, world famous celebrities came to perform and first-class businessmen attended the party in order to please _me_, the daughter of one of the most powerful in their field.

All was good and well but not if it stood in place of my dad. He believed that money could substitute for him. Well, he was wrong. He sent presents; diamond earrings and necklaces were nice but I don't _need_ them, I need my _dad_. Why doesn't anyone seem to get that?

Whenever dad comes home he makes my day, that is, until he makes it clear that he doesn't have time for his family. This time he came back from America. He seems to think that my enthusiastic greeting is a show since the only things I can possibly want from him are presents. As if! That just goes to show how well he knows me.

"Dad! Look, look! I got my report card!"

"Not now sweetie, I'm on the phone with Kenya's– Oh, yes the company will provide the two billion American dollars that are needed to set the project in motion…"

That's it! I lost him! I guess my report card is not all that impressive to him. Getting perfect marks is nothing new: you learn quickly if you are in accelerated learning with ten tutors and endless loads of free time. Attending a normal school instead of an elite academy also helps. I have insisted on that.

Being leagues away from normal people makes you lonely. By enrolling in a public high school I am hoping to close the distance between high and middle class society that seems to have been so carefully maintained by my parents.

Not that my parents would ever allow me to go to a _normal _high school. I attended the best public high school in the state. I guess it is okay though, better than attending an elite academy for the geniuses or the super rich. Having had to endure that throughout my primary years was enough of one experience to last me a lifetime.

Giving up on pursuing dad around the house, I escaped to my room. Like everything else around me, my room is… flawless: huge, luxurious, just like in a fairy tail or a Hollywood movie. I sluggishly drifted towards my bed. Double, surrounded by translucent curtains, made up with countless pillows and light covers, it is designed to impress rather than comfort. Sometimes I feel as if I live in a movie set or display home – everything is just so perfect.

I collapsed on the pillows with a sigh. I had free time, a _lot_ of free time. My first tutor for the day wasn't due until noon and my tennis lessons had been cancelled due to the heat. Everything was boring, so boring.

Why wouldn't my twin sister, at least, talk to me? Kikyo seems to think of me as an alien creature. Being the oldest of the two I should have been the one setting an example. Too bad no one wants to _follow_ my example.

A good example in my sister's opinion is someone who is always the first one to lead others to the newest fashion trends and cosmetics. Why should I? I no longer attend her freaky school. No one even knows who my parents are at my current school so why should I care if my image doesn't represent my house accordingly? I didn't need those things anymore.

Mentioning my opinions once over the dinner table had been enough to mark me as the house nerd. Do I seem as if I care? I didn't think so. I can't escape from using all the cosmetics and clothes anyway but its good enough that I don't have to learn about them first hand.

I pressed a button on the phone standing on my bedside table with a perfectly manicured finger.

"Kagome-sama," replied a courteous male voice over the line.

"Where is Souta?" I demanded.

"Your brother is situated at the nursery but is banned from having visitors."

"Why is that?"

"His punishment for biting the son of the Korean Health Minister."

I grunted. "Arigato, Daisuke-san."

Being formal with the house staff disgusts me. I've tried to befriend them but they stubbornly keep their distance, treating me as if I come from another world.

I ended the connection sharply. Today my patience was running out, I had to do something before I lost my mind.

I pressed a new button on the phone.

"Send Sango up," I snapped and terminated the call before they could shower me with all the politeness.

Just seconds later, a young woman appeared at my door. Sango is the closest to my age out of all the house staff. She seems harmless with her feminine appearance and scrumptious curves but in truth she is part of the security staff, one of my five personal bodyguards to be precise.

I prefer her because she is the most inconspicuous, so unlike Bankotsu, the hanyou or Kouga, the wolf demon. Whenever one of the two accompanies me, I am asked if I serve as their mistress. As if, that is so gross! There is always Paul and Austen, the Americans but everyone can tell they are bodyguards. They are so old fashioned, dressed all in black and everything. I only allow them to accompany me in formal occasions where bodyguards flank everyone present.

"I want to go shopping," I announced.

"Which shops?" was Sango's immediate response.

I can't say I blame her. That is standard procedure in our house. When one of the family members feels like shopping in the same shops as 'pheasants', the specific shops are notified to stay open after closing hours in order to serve us. We don't tend to mingle with 'mere mortals' as you might have realised. What really annoys me is the fact that no one seems to get that I am the exception to the rule.

I smiled. "No, Sango."

That seemed to register with her. "Oh, I'll call the car then."

I shook my head. "No, Sango. Call a taxi, like normal people. If you have any objections you should know that I'd absolutely _love _to catch the bus."

The last thing I wanted was to be seen getting out of a limousine at the local mall!

"Taxi." She blinked in confusion for a second not seeming to understand what it was I was talking about. "Oh! But Kagome-sama, you know I can't allow that!"

"Dad is back," I said simply.

"Oh," was all she said before snapping orders in her headset.

"Thank you," I whispered not expecting her to hear me.

She did hear me anyway and nodded acknowledgement before turning her back to me to argue with someone on the other end of the line. I stood up and walked to my room-sized wardrobe. Going to the mall required… less _expensive_ clothes, to put it mildly.

Even if dad ignores me, it is nice to have him back. I smiled at the thought. He is so much like me. No matter what I ask from him I get it. He never finds my requests unreasonable because he remembers himself asking for the same things at my age. Everyone in the house knows that so they don't go against me when he is around. When he isn't and all my requests had to go through my mum… well, that was a different matter all together.

Choosing a mini jean skirt, a plain orange top and my only non-designer sandals, I changed quickly. My wardrobe is a labyrinth. Huge and packed from floor to ceiling, it has everything. When I say everything, I mean _everything_, from the most expensive clothes in the market to sunglasses, to jewelry, to hairpieces, to _wigs _(my mum's idea, it has nothing to do with me).

"Kagome-sama, the taxi you requested is here."

When Sango is in charge I trust everything to happen in an instant with not so much as the minimal mistake.

"Just a sec, Sango."

I hurried to my dressing table and started pulling ornamental pins out of my hair. My head hurt! Why did those things have to be so tight? Quickly tying my hair in a loose plait, I stepped out of the room lightly.

"While we are in public forget the '-sama' nonsense," I told Sango over my shoulder as I half ran down the vast, marble stairs.

"Of course, Kagome-sama."

I threw her a disapproving glance but didn't have time to pursue the matter further as three members of the staff came to fawn over me when I reached the house's front door.

* * *

Okay, so this is the space in which I provide you with the meaning of any character names I used in the fic (not those of the original characters though, you all know them).

Daisuke - great helper

* * *

**Don't look at me like that! If this was to be an actual story to be published, it would have gone through ten more proof reads before submission, but I've got the feeling that you value speed and material produced over my ability to pick up a misplaced comma so… **

**Please review, I know I shouldn't have used this as the first chapter to my story but I really wanted to make things clear early on. Be patient with me! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Nekomata

**Okay, just bear in mind that this is not the usual me. I am only updating so fast because I got 100 visitors on the first day I posted this fic ^o^. Its not that I have a set schedule or anything but if I keep updating this story constantly, I'll never get to work on any of my other fic. '~' If you want to change that though, you only have to vote on my poll. You'll find it on my profile page! **

**Disclaimer:**** No, I do not own InuYasha. It belongs to its respective copyright owners.**

* * *

**Selfless**

_Chapter 2: Nekomata_

By: ishala8

* * *

"No, Takumi. I know the bags you choose will match my clothes perfectly but I need the cheapest one you can find. I don't need a coat or scarf Katsumi, a simple jacket will suffice. There is absolutely no need for you to fix my make up Jakotsu since I'm not wearing any to begin with."

I fired the orders one after the other, knowing that no one would listen to me if I used a lighter tone.

"But Kagome-sama…"they whined.

I hate it when they all team up against me. The only time they ever agree on something is when I'm around. I guess I should be glad that I give them a reason to get along but it really annoys me to have all my choices looked upon like that.

"No buts," I said sharply raising my hand – palm forwards as if stopping traffic – to silence them.

They bowed gruffly. "Right away, Kagome-sama."

Takumi was back in record time with a tan, leather handbag that matched my shirt and shoes perfectly. Katsumi followed close behind to grudgingly hand me a plain, jean jacket that completed the ensemble. I was happy to see that there were no visible designer names on either piece.

Done with my quick inspection of apparel, I hurried out the door before anyone else noticed my presence in the entry hall. There were still the hair stylist, nail artist and colour consultant lurking somewhere around and I definitely didn't want to attract _their_ attention. We each have our own, personal staff for such jobs but the entry hall is what my step-mother calls our 'front line troops'. They are responsible for making the last minute checks as we make our way in and out of the house. After all, 'ladies of high importance have to look their best at all times'. Does that mean in the bathroom too?

Sometimes I get really fed up with my family's philosophies. The old housemaid, Kaede, tells me that it hasn't always been like this. It was different when my mother was still around. I don't remember her all that well since I was but seven at the time, but I've heard that she put family over wealth and was a sweet, loving mother and wife.

Beating Sango to the taxi was hard work since she was so determined to reach it first and open the door for me. Even though I've gone over it a thousand times, no one seems to understand that I hate being waited upon. It makes me feel alien and all alone. It's weird how Kikyo and my stepmother seem to enjoy that feeling that comes with being viewed as being above all others in the world.

"Thank god there are automatic doors at the shopping centre," I sighed once I was safely in the car. "You really need to understand this Sango. Right now you are my friend, accompanying me on a shopping spree. We are equals."

"Yes, _Kagome_," she said pointedly before turning to give the driver the address.

I rolled my eyes at her but didn't say anything and turned to look out of the window. The ride was quiet and soothing if I ignored the driver's intense stare. He was looking at me through the rearview mirror as if expecting to see wings sprouting out of my back. With so many hanyou around, it amazes me that they still care for such things. After a while, I gave up – the man was impossible.

"What is your name?" I asked with one of my diplomatic smiles.

"Ugh… it… K- Kunio."

He seemed disoriented. That was the problem with people who know my true identity; they can't treat me as an equal.

"Kunio-san," I smiled encouragingly, "have you been doing this job for a long time?"

"Two years," he mumbled.

"I expect you've met many interesting people," I commented with a hint of sullenness in my voice.

Maybe I should take a part time job as a taxi driver, or a waitress, or a… Okay, bad idea. As if I could ever do that without being dragged back and locked into a room for all eternity.

At this moment, I wasn't fishing for information but simply trying to be polite. However, the conversation was taking an interesting turn as stories of the outside world always interest me. For the rest of the drive, Kunio entertained me with stories of bat youkai, drunken old men and young hanyou.

"Which entrance would you prefer?" he asked once we were approaching our destination.

Promptly, I directed him to the one farthest from the main entrance. I wanted to stay inconspicuous and no matter what, someone was bound to recognize me if I went through the obvious route.

Once again, I had to pay the driver and wrestle my door open before Sango had time to come around. Hard work, trust me.

"Sango," I groaned exasperated.

"Sorry, Kagome-sama."

One of these days I am definitely going to strangle her. I just wonder how much longer my poor nerves can take it. Composing myself, I placed a pretty smile on my face and linked arms with her.

"Let's go!" I sang pulling her inside.

"Kagome-sama, the mistress would never approve," came Sango's strained voice from beside me.

"Did I hear someone talking? It was probably for someone else. I wonder who this Kagomesama is."

Sango's soft groan gave me satisfaction. Even though she was nearing twenty, she still seemed to act my age!

Once inside the bustling shopping centre, I made a quick decision and dragged Sango to one of the most expensive clothes shops since I would never be allowed to set foot in the cheaper ones. I didn't really have anything to do here. The only reason as to why I came was so that I could get out of the house, now I just had to find something to do.

The shop keeper did a double take upon seeing me; apparently she knew who I was. Placing a finger over my lips, I cautioned her with my eyes, praying that she wouldn't make a fuss. She nodded in understanding and I turned to look at the closest rack.

"Do you need any help, miss?"

I jumped. If the shop keeper thought that sending five people to serve me instead of doing it herself was inconspicuous, then she was dead wrong. With some extra effort, I placed what could be considered a sweet smile on my face.

"I'm just looking around. I'll let you know if I need anything."

They kept hovering way too close for comfort but since they weren't house staff for me to order around, I could simply cross my fingers and hope that they wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

I took care to go through _all _the racks and select a few pieces to buy. Though I didn't really need anything, I felt kind of bad not to buy anything after causing such mayhem.

Leaving my purchases at the shop with strict instructions to be delivered to either me or Sango, I dragged my bodyguard outside once more. If either Takumi or Katsumi saw the clothes they would have a field day. It was a rule that at least one of them had to be around to advise us on our shopping. Too bad.

All the stress had left me thirsty so I made my way to the food court. Poor Sango just about had a heart attack when she caught sight of the cramped area full of tiny tables and metal chairs.

Catching a whiff of oil and greasy meat coming from the fast food stores, I fought to keep from blanching. Yeah, I admit that I had wanted to mingle with people but this was simply too much. I didn't want to enter the sea of people in the sitting area so my eyes scanned the perimeter for a juice bar. Spotting one close to me, I got in line and made my order.

As I waited, I could see Sango's eyes darting around as they carefully examined each and every ingredient that went in my drink. I would have hated it if I ever had to do her job. Sometimes I wish I could make her life easier but that would mean never taking a step out of my room.

The tired looking girl that went to hand me my drink looked confused when Sango snatched it out of her hand. She opened the lid, sniffed and took a small sip before handing it to me. I rolled my eyes at her. Really, why would someone bother to try and poison _me_?

Suddenly, just as I was savoring my drink, I saw some very excited children with their eyes glued on a window display. My curiosity piqued, I went to see what captivated them so. Reaching the store, I smiled. It was a pet shop!

The whole window was covered by a huge wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling fish tank. For a moment I stood mesmerized by the hundreds of tropical fish swimming around and colourful sea weed swaying with the current before managing to snap out of it.

Making a minute decision, I went to enter the store with determined steps. Realizing that something was wrong, Sango grabbed my arm.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" she hissed in my ear.

I smiled up at her radiantly. "Buying a pet!"

"A PET?" she exploded.

"Yes, a pet," I replied excitedly, "it will give me something to do and someone to keep me company."

"But there are so many things to do and so many people to talk to like–"

"Don't you dare mention any politician's children," I cut darkly.

"There are your siblings and school friends."

I gave her an incredulous look. She knew in what bad terms I was with Kikyo, how I never got to see my brother and how school friends were forbidden outside of school times and still dared to _mock_ me. I didn't have time for this! I had to be back home within the hour. Ignoring her next flow of protests, I entered the shop.

As I walked in, a middle aged woman with a bright smile popped her head from behind the reception. Behind her energetic employees were typing frantically on computers, searching through papers with inhuman speed or wrestling with small animals, trying to fit ribbons around their necks. The woman followed my inquiring gaze and smiled.

"Birthday presents," she replied. "Now, how may we help you?"

"I'm looking for a pet–" I started but she cut me off.

"Then you are in the right place! Chika, can you help the lady here for a moment?"

An eager looking girl was dispatched to lead me through the shop.

"What exactly are you looking for?" she asked gaily.

"Well, I was thinking of a puppy, maybe a kitten…"

With a nod, she ducked out of the way of two men carrying a dog house and proceeded to lead me down corridor after corridor until I was irrevocably lost.

"Kagome," Sango whined from behind me but I ignored her.

There, at the end of the corridor, I could see a wall of glass cages pilled one on top of the other. Many cages were empty, waiting patiently for their next inhabitant, while the full ones provided an exclusive spectacle. German Shepards, Huskies, Labradors, St. Bernard's', Malteses and Toy Poodles yapped, wagged their tails and nipped at the air playfully, providing first class entertainment.

I took my time walking up and down the display noticing that there were only a few kittens. Coming to a halt in front of one of the last cages, I stared at the three adorable white puppies mock fighting inside.

"Goldenoodle", announced a small tag stuck at the window, "a cross between a Golden Retriever and a Poodle."

I was seriously considering buying the one with a curl falling over its left eye when a loud curse pulled my attention to an open door towards the end of the display. Making my way towards it cautiously, I ignored both Sango and Chika who tried to stop me.

When there, I saw three men looking down at a small, metal cage in distain. Inside the cage, there were two cats, or at least of the cat _genus_. They were both tiny, though one was twice the size of the other. Their eyes were red, their fur cream, ears black and they were sporting two tails instead of one. Two black stripes adorned each tail and small, diamond shapes each of their foreheads.

"What are they?" I asked in amazement and the men turned to look at me.

"Nekomata," said one with such hate that I wondered what the cute little animals had ever done to him.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"The stupid thing won't let us get it out!" complained one a bit younger than the rest.

I glanced back at the nekos. It was rare to see demons such as them without an owner. Looking closer I realized that the bigger one was trying to shield the other from the world.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing," I murmured kneeling in front of them, "you are afraid that we'll take away your baby."

As I reached for the latch, one of the men caught my hand to stop me.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked incredulously. "The thing will kill us all if we let it out!"

"No, it won't its just afraid."

Unlatching the door, I sat back and waited patiently for the two to come out. The larger one sniffed the air cautiously and took a hesitant step forward.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you," I crooned as it went to turn around.

She nudged her baby with her nuzzle and looked back at me. After a lot of urging and waiting, the two finally stepped outside and onto my lap. I smiled patting their heads.

"I want to buy them," I stated after a while.

The three men and two women next to me who had been gapping at the scene playing out in front of them unfroze and stared at me in horror.

"Absolutely not!" they all shouted as one.

Glaring at them, I turned to calm the hissing nekos.

"Demon pets are to be bought by demons," Chika explained quietly. "They are too unpredictable and dangerous to stay near humans."

"Do they look dangerous to you?" I protested looking down at the two who were snuggling in the crook of my arms.

"Well…" she looked away.

The scene truly was a profound one. As a rule, demons didn't snuggle, it was unheard of!

"Good!" I beamed. "Now that no one has any more protests, will you tell me what procedure I have to follow?"

Chika looked at me from head to toe and shook her head.

"You can' buy them," she stated plain and simple. "Even if our manager allowed them to go to a human's possession, you – excuse me for saying so – would never manage to find the money for one, let alone two. They are _nekos_, they cost thousands."

I rolled my eyes and Sango shook her head in despair. From the way she was looking at Chika, she had been expecting her to produce a more valid argument as to why I should not buy them. Money was of such little value to the Higurashis that millions could be spend with no one being the wiser.

"Money is of little consequence," I said leaving her dumbstruck.

I stood up with the two nekos in my arms and turned to Try and find my way back to the reception desk.

"Kagome-sama, please," begged Sango.

I closed my eyes to calm myself and prayed that the others in the room hadn't caught her little slip.

"Sango, I promise you that you are no going to loose your job simply because you couldn't stop me from following through with my whims. Now, please just drop it."

My burning glare was enough to silence her. Turning around I looked at the dumbstruck expressions of the others and fought to keep my temper in check.

"Kagome-_sama_?" asked Chika with wide eyes, "as in Kagome _Higurashi_?"

I smiled at her, ignoring the warning bell ringing in my head. "Shall we go?"

Without any further prompting, she led me straight to the shop's manager. Not wanting to spend ages in her office arguing my case, I made it quick.

"Your staff has already informed me of the shop regulations and I know that you don't allow humans to buy demons but I'm here to ask you to make an exception. I'm Kagome Higurashi, by the way."

My voice held authority and noble bearing throughout the short speech and the woman could do nothing but nod dumbly and sign all the required papers.

In record time, I was done and walking down the shopping center's long corridors, heading for the exit. Finally, I had someone who would stay with me, a friend, a companion!

* * *

Takumi – skillful

Katsumi – victorious beauty

Kunio – countryman

Chika – scattered flowers

* * *

Yes, I have changed the age of the characters around as to suit my purposes. Here is a list:

Souta/Rin/Shippo – 7

Kohaku/Kanna - 15

Kagome/Kikyo/Ayame/Inuyasha – 17

Kagura/Bankotsu – 19

Sango/Miroku/Kouga – 20

Sesshomaru/Naraku/Jakotsu – 21

* * *

**Oh, yeah! I planned out a few of the latter chapters today and if everything goes as planned, Sesshomaru appears somewhere around chapter 12. Sorry to all the eager Fluffy fans but you have to understand that Kagome still hasn't met quite a few of the main Inu cast in this fic. She is getting there step by step.**

**Also, a big thanks to all my reviewers for the last chapter. I love you guys! I've also sent you a gift that I hope you all enjoy (sorry Yana ano Baka '-'() but you haven't given me a way to contact you).**

**By the way guys, the action starts next chapter!**

**ishala8**


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter Summaries, Part I

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I no longer have the time or will to continue writing this fic. As such, I considered scrapping it only for pokemon961 to prompt me into at least summarising what I had planned to do with it. I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging like that, but I sincerely hope this is better than nothing.

**::****  
**

**Selfless**

_**Chapter Summaries, Part I**_

**::**

Chapter 1: _Kagome Higurashi_  
Kagome decides to go on a shopping spree and we get a bit of an insight into her life. Sango is introduced.

**::**

Chapter 2: _Nekomata_  
On impulse, Kagome buys a pet. Kirara and Kimi join the Higurashi household.

**::**

Chapter 3: _Paparazzi_  
On her way out of the shopping centre, Kagome gets accosted by overeager paparazzi and mauling fans, causing Sango to suffer a mild panic attack. The day is saved by a raging Kirara who transforms to carry her kit, new owner and her friend back home.

Arriving on the back of a nekomata, Kagome causes quite a stir at home only to end up grounded and forced to attend a formal diner with one of her step-mother's business associates.

**::**

Chapter 4: _Naraku_  
Having had a horrible evening facing her step-mother's wrath now Kagome must deal with her diner date, Naraku, who simply can't keep his hands to himself.

**::**

Chapter 5: _Kitsune_  
As an apology for last night's disaster, Kagome's father offers to make it up to her by taking her anywhere she wants. Kagome chooses to visit a nearby orphanage her mother had financed before her death. What starts as a simple visit turns into much more when Kagome finds herself leaving with a young ward by the name of Shippo.

**::**

Chapter 6: _Nightmares_  
Kirara has taken to following Sango everywhere, while Kimi refuses to leave Kagome out of her sight. When the young nekomata insists on sleeping beside her, Kagome starts experiencing bizarre nightmares. Seeking answers, she visits her grandfather's shrine where she is confronted by cryptic hints about an ancient jewel.

Later, a fight with Kikyo causes Kagome to fall even further out of her step-mother's good graces.

**::**

Chapter 7: _Crash_  
During school, a message arrives for Kagome, notifying her of her father's death in a plane crash. Devastated by the news, Kagome collapses in front of her classmates and Miroku arrives to take her home. With reporters threatening to break down the manor's doors and the suspicious circumstances surrounding the plane crash under investigation, Kagome retreats into herself to grieve, unaware of the pink light that constantly surrounds her or Kikyo's growing envy.

**::**

Chapter 8: _Engagement Party_  
Not three days have passed since her father's death and her step-mother has already assumed total control. Kagome is forced to attend an engagement party, not realising that the engagement to be announced is her own. She is now bound to Naraku.

**::**

Chapter 9: _Royalty_  
Wanting to escape the nightmare her life has become at home, Kagome goes back to school. There she finds that she has been crowned the school's Princess and must stand beside the mysterious boy who has been crowned Prince. She also learns of the legend that has been surrounding her new position since feudal times: _He of royal blood shall rise to defend her in a time of war; their blood shall mix while empires fall._

**::**

Chapter 10:_ Inuyasha_  
Initially wary of the Prince, Kagome befriends him when she realises that the illusion surrounding him serves to hide the features of supermodel Inuyasha Taisho. Their friendship results in an invitation to the annual Royal Youkai Ball.

**::**

Chapter 11: _Cinderella_  
Kagome is forbidden from attending, only for her friend's within the staff to rebel and get her ready behind her step-mother's back. Jankotsu, Kaede, Sango and Shippo help get her ready while Kouga and Bankotsu accompany her to the ball. Kagome's friend Ayame tags along, while Kikyo blackmails her into being included.

**::**

Chapter 12: _Royal Ball, Part I_  
At the ball, she meets Inuyasha's father and brother, the last remaining pure-blooded inu and heirs to the royal throne. Touga is quick to recognise her and allow her engagement with Naraku to slip into the conversation, something that piques Sesshomaru's attention.

**::**

Chapter 13:_ Royal Ball, Part II_  
Kagura and her servant, Kanna, are introduced. As the night progresses, the guests start to pair up. Kikyo and Inuyasha have found a liking to each other, Ayame has asked permission to dance with Kouga, Kagura won't let Sesshomaru out of her sight and Touga is dancing with Izayoi.

Loneliness together with severe headaches and pain lead Kagome to seek refuge in the gardens. Sesshomaru finds her crippled by the pain coursing through her body, but she orders him to stay away when he attempts to help. She faints only for a pink light to engulf her body and keep everyone away. While unconscious, Kagome encounters the woman who's been haunting her dreams – Midoriko.

**::**

Chapter 14: _Miko_  
Kagome's unwilling display of powers draws everyone to the gardens. Kikyo attacks her and the Inu males do their best to protect her until they are given some answers. In Kikyo's hateful screams, they manage to discern that the twins carry miko blood in their veins and that one of the two has been prophesised to be the reincarnation of Midoriko.

**::**


End file.
